


Like The Flow Of The Tide

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [45]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Marlon had become a Gym Leader on his own, but he still pays his respects to the man who taught him.(Marlon is 20 in this story)
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Shizui | Marlon
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	Like The Flow Of The Tide

The air smelled different in Sinnoh. Different, but not unfamiliar. Marlon leaned far over the cruiser's railing, bag already slung over his shoulder as the ship manoeuvred into the port of Canalave City. The young man couldn't help but smile - it was so similar to his arriving more than three years ago, and yet so much had changed. He'd been more a boy than a man back then - less confident in himself and not quite knowing where his life would take him. Now he felt much more mature, assured in his abilities and accomplishments.

The cry of seagulls Wingulls filled the air, mixed with the sounds and noises of a busy port city. Canalave wasn't really that different from Driftveil where he'd sailed off. A port would always be a port, no matter how small, which was oddly comforting. But knowing where he was headed and whom he would meet - that was a different story altogether. His nerves fluttered a bit with excitement and fondness. It had been a long two years, after all.

"Missed the place?"

Marlon looked to his left, where Cress was standing upright, his pose as straight and tidy as ever. His neat blue hair was fluttering in the wind, eyes set on the city before them. "Yeah," Marlon finally said with a smile. "A lot, actually."

The cruiser came to a stop, and not long after that Marlon found himself in the city itself. He took a moment to stretch and take a look around before taking out his phone. At least two of the others should've already arrived. He studied the numbers and names saved to his phone before making the decision to call her.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Misty," Marlon said with a grin on his face, taking a seat on one of the benches along the port side of the city while Cress was inspecting one of the older houses across the street. From here Marlon could see the ocean, despite the large cruisers and other ships moving to and fro, looking ridiculously large from the shore of the tiny city. "I'm here with Cress."

 _"Marlon!"_ the woman replied, voice high with glee. _"Tell me where you are and I'm going to pick you up."_

"No hurry," he said, looking around again. "We have still plenty of time before our next ride. We're at the docks, close to the Poké Mart."

_"Oh, that's good! I'm close by then and... yeah, I think I can see you."_

Looking up, Marlon didn't take long to spot the bright orange hair of the young woman. Only a few years older than him, Misty was a tall and beautiful woman, wearing denim shorts and a cute, white and red blouse perfect for the hot weather. She was, like Marlon, dressed sensibly for the warmer weather in Sinnoh. Marlon, himself dressed in baggy shorts and a tanktop, couldn't help to notice that Cress was a bit sweaty in his customary three-piece suit, but the teen was holding up pretty good.

"You look fantastic," he greeted Misty as he got up, giving her a firm hug. Cress followed suit, although a lot less exorbitant.

"Get off me, you're way too hot," Misty said, making Marlon snicker. "And Cress! Look how tall you are! Are you done growing yet?"

"I hope so," Cress answered with a bright smile and a wink even after Misty ruffled his hair. "I'm tired of having to get new clothes every year or so. Now, how about something to eat before we continue our journey?"

"It's hardly lunchtime," Misty laughed - and promptly marched on, leading the way. "But something cold to drink would be nice right about now."

They found a little café close by, which had not only nice beverages but also a selection of cakes and pastries that tempted even Cress to indulge in a pretty slice. They were hardly bothered at all by the people - here in Sinnoh, all three Gym Leaders were hardly known as long as they didn't drop their names or other trainers didn't come by who'd met them before, and so they were soon free to eat and talk without disruption, enjoying the sunny weather and iced teas and coffees they ordered. Misty was especially interested in how Marlon was doing. The young man wasn't very good at keeping close contact since he was managing his Gym almost alone since taking over.

"It's quite some work," he admitted between bites of a delicious strawberry cheesecake. "But I wouldn't change it anyways. Managed to get two trainers to help me out now, which is the only reason why I could even make it without closing the Gym for the week."

"Ugh. I had to do that a few months ago. There was a problem with the pool's filter system and it was a right mess. There were so many complaints." Misty rolled her eyes at that, making Cress snicker.

"I'm sure you told them off right away," the teen said fondly.

"Sure I did. But it was still a bother. Some people, I swear..."

It was, all in all, a thoroughly enjoyable forenoon spent with the two other Gym Leaders. Marlon couldn't help but watch Misty and Cress, the latter a fellow Gym Leader from Unova who'd decided very early that he wanted to learn from the fierce and experienced woman. It had done the teen a world of good if the stories from his brothers about the once shy youth held any truth to them. More than that, however, was the fact that it reminded him of his own mentor.

 _Soon_ , he thought to himself, sipping from his iced tea. _Only a few hours more until we're there._

\---

Two years and three months. It seemed like yesterday that Marlon had left Pastoria City after a year of learning from one of the best water-type trainers in the world. Watching the small city come into sight, with Misty and Cress next to him, all three of them eager for their arrival, had something settle in Marlon, while yet another part of him perked up with fluttering nerves.

It had been some time since he'd allowed himself to think of his teenage crush, but now he was about to see him. Him and the other Gym Leaders as well, which set his nerves off again. It wouldn't be his first time attending the meeting of the Water Gym Leaders, but it _was_ the first time attending as a Gym Leader himself. With the meeting being held every three years with changing locations, it was also the first time for Cress.

"Are you nervous, Marlon?" Misty teased from his right. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not really," he said as his eyes lingered on the familiar buildings coming closer and closer. Already the little ship was slowing down. "Just the memories, I guess. I'm... really happy to be back. Didn't realize how much I missed this place."

"I bet Wake will be very, um," Cress hesitated for a moment as he tried to be polite about it. "Enthusiastic to see you," he ended a bit lamely.

Marlon laughed heartily at that. "You mean he'll be very loud," he corrected the younger teen with a wink. "Yes, I guess he will be. Crasher Wake isn't known for his subtility or his indoor voice." A grin spread out over his face, his heart beating a bit faster. Goodness, but he'd missed the old man and his full-belly laughter and his excited shouts. Missed the training with him, the way Wake could handle any kind of Pokemon, how oddly charming he was.

"I can't wait," he said more quietly and to himself, eyes yet again searching for the Gym building that just about peaked over the treetops.

\---

"Finally! HELLO! OVER HERE!"

Cress winced a bit at the loud voice. Misty, maybe more used to the high volume, merely smiled as she jumped off the boat, followed quickly by Marlon himself. Crasher Wake hadn't changed one bit. A little less hair, a bit more good food, his neoprene pants sitting a little bit tighter, but all in all still the very same man. Marlon felt himself grinning again, especially when Wake's eyes met his and the old man let go of Misty, his whole face brightening up.

His heart made a tiny skip before the two men met in a crushing hug and merry laughter. "Marlon!" Wake boomed, patting him on the back. "Look at you! What a fine young man! I heard what you did in Humilau, I'm so proud!"

"Thanks, and sorry that I didn't visit before. Never thought it'd be that much work," Marlon said as he indulged into yet another hug. "How are you, old man?" he teased Wake, who laughed even louder.

"As always, Marlon! I'm doing just fine! Now, come on then. That old chap Juan is still on his way, and guess who he's bringing with him! Wallace!"

"Oh, he is?" Misty immediately asked, a sly look on her face. "Why, I remember that tosser owning me some drinks from last time."

"There'll be drinks plenty," Wake waved her words away. "It's on me, you're in my city after all! Come, let's go to the Gym! You must be young Cress, right? Let me show you my pride and joy!"

\---

By evening, they were all here: Crasher Wake, who was hosting the gathering; Marlon and Cress from Unova; Misty from Kanto; Nessa from Galar and Juan and Wallace from the Hoenn region. Cress, who'd only met Misty, Wake and of course Marlon before, was welcomed into the group - watching him getting all flustered when faced with _the_ Wallace, current Top Four in Hoenn, had been adorable. Watching Wake, however, proud and shaking with excitement and glee after taking a look at the assembled people, caused Marlon's stomach to give a pulling and warming twist.

It was good to know that this hadn't changed as well.

"To the best type of all: Water!" Wake roared, raising his glass of beer. They had stormed a local restaurant to celebrate the first day together. Neither knew when this tradition had started, but for some, it was very important - the fact that Wallace had left his post for a solid week of vacations was telling enough. This was their time together - to get to know new faces, to talk about their region's unique Pokemon and their way of training and fighting. About Gym organisations and a hundred other things. Tomorrow they'd hold out mock fights - especially the younger generation looked forward to watching the adults fight, as it was.

But tonight they would celebrate with good food and lots of alcohol.

"To Water!" Marlon shouted together with the others. Only Cress looked a bit gloomy after realizing that no, he wouldn't be allowed to drink alcohol tonight. Poor guy - if it had been Wake alone, he might've had a chance, but Juan was a lot stricter. Despite that, however, Cress integrated himself well with the others, soon having a lively discussion with Nessa while clinging to his coffee.

"Come here, Marlon," Wake said when the food was eaten and more beer and sake was given out. And Marlon, already a bit drunk, joined him immediately. "It's been far too long. Tell me about your Gym!"

\---

They all, with the sole exception of Cress, drank far too much. Not that Marlon noticed immediately - he enjoyed himself greatly, huddling together with his mentor as they caught up with each other's lives, sharing beers and laughing and leaning closer. Misty had drunk Wallace under the table, but not before making him pay for a few of her drinks. Nessa was already gone to the hotel, and so was Juan, stating that he needed his sleep. He didn't know how late it was when Cress came up to Wake and Marlon.

"Can you get him home? Misty and I are taking Wallace, the lug is already asleep."

"Hmh... sure can do. Eh, old man, you need help?"

"Nonsense!"

He ended up helping Wake to his house regardless of his protests. Marlon himself wasn't bothered by it - given that Wake almost always wore his ridiculous outfits, it only meant that he could let him lean against him. Skin pressed against skin, one beefy arm of Wake slung over Marlon's broad shoulders as they doddered towards Wake's home together. At least the somewhat cooler night air helped to take the edge of their drunkenness, sobering both up a little bit.

It didn't get rid of Marlon's giddy mood, nor the ridiculous warmth of Wake's tall and chunky body.

"Oof. Why do you live so far away from the Gym?" he moaned when they arrived at the small property. "I'm way too drunk for this shit, walking all the way back."

"I told you I don't need help," Wake snickered. He kept his arm around Marlon as he searched for his keys, hand gripping his shoulder for some stability. "But you're welcome to take the couch. One last beer?"

"You're a terrible influence," Marlon laughed and followed the staggering man into the small living room with the kitchen nook. It looked mostly the same - a bit untidy, a bit chaotic, with lots of blues and greys and the smell of the ocean wafting through open windows. Marlon could still say where certain things were stuffed away and which door led to the bathroom and which to Wake's bedroom. His stomach gave another tug and he shuddered before throwing himself onto the couch. Not long after Wake returned with two cold beer bottles in hand, shooing at Marlon until he wiggled a bit to the side. There was only a little space for both of them - Marlon had certainly grown up well.

"So!" Wake said after a sip of his beer. He leaned back and Marlon had the mad urge to get closer. The space between Wake's side and his arm looked like a perfect fit, but he bit down on that. Maybe the beer hadn't been too good of an idea. "We've talked a lot about your Gym and your Pokemon and all that. But what about you? Got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Nope," Marlon replied with a sigh. "Far too busy for one. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. I barely have time, what with the Gym and taking care of a city."

"Nonsense," Wake snorted and nudged him with his elbow. "You shouldn't waste your time, Marlon. You're young and good lookin', you oughta enjoy your youth!" Marlon felt himself blush and grin at the off-hand compliment, but Wake continued without noticing. "I mean, you're not gonna stay young forever, right? At one point all that's left is some old guy like me. And I have none because I thought I had no time back then."

"Oh, pull the other one," Marlon huffed and rolled his eyes. "None my arse." Wake was a sweetheart with a great job and a good reputation. Even without his looks, which Marlon at least appreciated, he most definitely still had lots of chances. When he saw Wake's confused and a bit offended face, he couldn't help but try and get rid of that expression. "You're still handsome," he told him bluntly - most of his filters were pretty much gone at this point, washed away by beer, sake and the heat curling low in his stomach, fingers itching to touch. He pointed at Wake, almost accusingly, with his beer bottle when the older man opened his mouth. "And don't try to deny it. I should know - I had the biggest freaking crush on you during my time here."

"You... what?"

"I had a crush on you. Have. Whatever," Marlon replied, stumbling a bit over what he wanted to say and what he really shouldn't say. Like him wanting to suck on Wake's nipples so badly that he could feel his mouth watering at the thought alone. That was a definite no-no and something he'd either regret immediately after Wake threw him out, or tomorrow when he was sober again. "What I want to say," he continued, trying to gather his thoughts away from Wake's smooth barrel-chest. It was hard to do so since Marlon knew for a fact that the chest was waxed on the regular - under those neoprene pants, Wake was hiding some serious body hair. "What I want to say is that you're ho- handsome. You're just oblivious to those making pretty eyes at you."

" _You_ had a crush on _me?_ " Wake asked and Marlon sighed. "Marlon, I'm an old wrestler that happens to lead a Gym. I'm balding badly and am overweight. Sure I got my sweet moves and-"

He got interrupted mid-sentence, around the same time that Marlon decided that, fuck it, he didn't want to listen to that any longer. The best possible solution had been to lean forward and kiss Wake, lips clumsy as he tasted alcohol and maybe surprise (but that might've been fancy thinking of Marlon. He wasn't sure how surprise tasted). Moments passed in which Wake simply sat there as if frozen and Marlon started to feel awkward, but also - he was kissing Wake, right? He should get as much as he could before he had to run back to Unova.

Only that Wake was now kissing him back, one hand hesitantly reaching out to rest on Marlon's hip, the other one lying heavily on Marlon's shoulder. He _kissed back_ , and suddenly there were two pairs of lips moving increasingly messier against each other, hands grabbing and pulling as they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. It was a bit chaotic for a moment as Marlon tried to touch all of Wake's chest at once before simply pressing right against him, head tilted and sucking on Wake's tongue as if it was his dick, which coaxed very _interesting_ sounds from the old man, sounds that went right between Marlon's legs like a wave of pure heat.

"You're fucking hot," he managed to say between their sloppy kisses, Wake's breath as heavy as his own. "Just as you are, you hear me, Wake? Fucking smokin' _hot_ , I'd fuck you right here and now, I'd fuck you in ten years still-"

"Marlon," Wake replied, his kisses drifting off of Marlon's mouth along his jawline and right towards Marlon's ear and neck. The young man moaned and clung to him with one hand, the other roaming his broad chest, tanned dark fingers pressed against soft and paler flesh. His thumb brushed one nipple as he felt for those strong muscles underneath the layer of fat. "You're an idiot, me of all people-"

"Yes, _you_ ," Marlon hissed and shifted his position until he was straddling one of Wake's thighs, making sure that the man could feel his boner tenting his baggy shorts. "Let me show you just how much... and when I'm done, you can decide if you want to fuck me or not, yes?"

"Yes," Wake swallowed, face flushed and eyes wide and dark. Looking down, Marlon saw that the neoprene did nothing to hide his old mentor's fat cock - the elastic fabric outlined Wake's erection beautifully.

"Good, because I really want to suck that," Marlon said. He felt hot all over and didn't know how much of this was the alcohol and how much Wake's fault. He didn't care. Sliding from Wake's lap and the couch, he settled right between his knees, hands dragging down Wake's front as he kissed his way down. Leaning up again, his tongue flicked over one nipple - he just couldn't help himself and Wake's resulting groan, low and hoarse, made it so worth it.

His fingers found the tight waistband of Wake's neoprene pants and curled around it before he started tugging. For a moment he thought Wake would bail out - the way he stared down at Marlon, as if he still couldn't believe it even with the younger Gym Leader mouthing along the lines of his cock through the thick fabric had him worried for a moment. But then he raised his ass a bit, enough for Marlon to pull the pants down, freeing Wake's heavy cock and hairy thighs and the saggy balls underneath. "Fuck," he rasped and ran his fingers over the hot skin of his shaft before gingerly hefting it with one hand. Wake was uncut, his swollen glans still half-hidden behind the foreskin. Thick veins ran all along the shaft, from the tip down to where the base stood out of the greying dark curls of pubic hair that partially covered his balls as well.

He smelled sweaty from beer and a day in neoprene and tasted salty and musky when he pulled the foreskin down and ran his tongue over the cockhead. Letting it slip between his lips and sucking it in, Marlon listened to the harsh breath Wake sucked in. A hand landed heavy on Marlon's head, fingers raking through his thick dark-blue hair. Looking up, their eyes met and the unhidden lust in Wake's eyes was all Marlon needed to start sucking the man off, slurping and smacking down on him as far as he could. It wasn't much - Wake's cock was of a decent length and just as beefy in girth as his whole body. But he still had his hands - one of them currently wrapped around the shaft, which began to stroke the old Gym Leader, fingers squeezing into the supple flesh.

"Beautiful," Wake whispered, hand cupping Marlon's cheek and jawline. Shifting his legs further apart, he finally relaxed into it, breath growing laboured as Marlon continued to suck and lick and stroke his cock, his other hand rubbing greedily over those muscular thighs or up Wake's soft belly. Letting the cock pop out of his mouth and keeping the eye contact, Marlon stuck out his tongue and licked over the whole length of Wake, his thumb rubbing across his glans. It made Wake moan and rut forward, precum dribbling out of the slit which Marlon used to slicken the shaft further. "You really want me to fuck you, yeah?"

"Yes," Marlon hissed, lips pressed against the side of the cock. Holding it up with his hands, he sank deeper with his mouth until his lips touched the soft and sweaty skin of Wake's heavy balls. Wake grunted loudly as Marlon made sure to give each some attention, sucking at the skin and pressing hot kisses all over them. "I want this cock in me," he continued, breath warm and mouth still moving. "Will you, Wake? Please?" Later he would ask himself if the beer had made him plead like that, but at that moment, he didn't care. Not when Wake looked so turned on, face flushed and mouth open, his cock hard and twitching in Marlon's hand.

Not when Wake pulled him up again, almost ripping his tanktop off in his need to touch the smooth, young body of Marlon, his dark tanned skin stretching over broad shoulders and a narrow waist. Marlon's shorts and undies were next to land on the floor, followed by Wake's pants that he kicked off. Their lips met somewhere in-between and then Wake's hands were on Marlon's ass as he was pushed down onto the couch, Wake half on top of him, the two still busy making out.

"Look at you," Wake murmured as Marlon arched into his touch, one leg thrown off the small couch to make place for the large man between his thighs. "Getting this hard for an old man." His fingers ran over Marlon's cock and he hissed and sucked in a breath. Wake's finger felt like they were burning him, only without the pain - just pure heat that had him shivering. They kissed again, slower this time, lips moving firm, but gentle as Wake wrapped his fingers around Marlon's erection for a slow, thorough stroke from the base all the way up. Marlon groaned into the kiss, licking across Wake's lips and trying to coax them open.

The world narrowed down on that little space between them, on Wake's hands on him and his tongue sliding into Marlon's mouth, the hot breaths and the taste of sweat and alcohol, of kisses trailing down his throat and chest. Wake took his time on his journey down, his lips brushing along the lines of Marlon's muscles as his tongue left his skin wet and tingling. Around his belly button and further down, lips pressing against his hip bones before dipping down to his smooth crotch, barely touching his straining cock and down still, ghosting over his balls and thighs. With a gasp, Marlon raised his hips as his legs were pushed up and then Wake's tongue was right over his puckered hole, the tip pressing into him before he circled his entrance yet again. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Marlon's whole body relaxed with the exhale, slinking back against the cramped couch as Wake ate him out, tongue flicking and poking and dipping into him until he was wet with saliva, wet enough for the older man to probe him with one finger.

"Feels nice," Marlon hummed and Wake chuckled against his thigh, pressing more kisses onto the delicate, tanned skin. The finger slid deeper and Wake crooked it, making Marlon clench a bit around him.

"Can you reach the basket under the coffee table?" Wake asked him. Opening one eye, Marlon reached out, just barely able to touch the small basket. Inside was an assortment of different items - handkerchiefs, a few wrapped snacks, a lonely battery... and a half-empty bottle of lube.

Marlon was hit with the image of Wake sitting on this very couch, watching the TV while jerking off. His cock twitched at that thought and he had to swallow down a cheeky comment as he fished the bottle out and gave it to his mentor.

The lube felt cool on his heated skin when Wake applied a generous portion onto his anus, working it in with one and later two slick fingers whilst kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Soon he could easily thrust his fingers into Marlon's loosened hole, pushing against the muscle and his walls to open him up even further. Feeling his fingers glide in so easily was one of the most erotic things Marlon had ever felt - this was Crasher Wake who was working him loose, who was sucking on his balls while his fingers pushed and pulled and scissored a bit more, his other hand already slicking up his own hard cock.

"What are you thinking?" Marlon managed to ask, his eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Wake work on him. The old Gym Leader grunted before looking up, eyes dark and blown wide with lust.

"About how gorgeous you are. About how I'll ruin you," he replied, voice heavy with an evening of beer and sake behind him, and rough with his current arousal.

Marlon couldn't help but smile at him, reaching down to cup his cheek with one hand. "I'll look forward to it," he said huskily and watched as Wake sucked in a breath. He pulled his fingers out of Marlon and shifted closer, holding Marlon's legs apart with both hands. Soon he was lined up, eyes fixed on Marlon as he leaned down for a searing kiss.

"You're ready?" Wake asked him softly, and - Marlon had always known him as this loud and exorbitant man. To hear him whisper tenderly, voice dropped low and lips almost touching his, it had his head whirling and heart racing.

"For years now," he said and again they kissed, rougher now, almost desperate in its urgency - almost, but not fully. There was little desperation between them, only heat and lust and mutual attraction and liking. Marlon felt no desperation when Wake's cockhead pressed against his hole, when he could feel Wake's weight pressing him down. He felt fucking _good_ and giddy and so hard it hurt.

"So tight," Wake gasped and pushed harder. A bright burn and stretch had Marlon close his eyes, head falling back. Wake kissed his exposed throat, cockhead slipping past Marlon's muscle, and then he waited until the younger man found his breath again before moving further, well aware of his own girth. It was stop-and-go from there, slow thrusts to inch deeper before holding in or even pulling back a little while they adjusted to each other. It was so hot under Wake, his soft belly and strong chest and beefy arms on him and wrapped around him. Hot and sweaty and Marlon couldn't remember when sex had ever felt so good before as he was filled with his mentor's throbbing cock.

The first full thrust, that smooth glide-in from tip to base, with Wake's balls slapping against Marlon's ass, was breathtaking - both literal and metaphorical. The second was just as good. The third and fourth and fifth had Marlon moaning softly, hands clinging to Wake and lips searching for the man's pulse. And then he lost count as they rocked together again and again, the old couch creaking underneath them as Marlon was fucked against it. Hands roamed over glistening skin, fingers exploring the planes and dips of each other and then Wake grunted and the smooth glide changed into a harder pounding, cock pushing and pushing and causing Marlon to heat up and clamp down until all he knew were Wake's eyes on him and the feeling of too much as he came-

\---

A headache woke him up. It was one of the annoying sort - the low pulling right behind the temple and down the neck, the sort that would last half a day if not fought with pain killers and lots of water.  
Weirdly, the ache didn't stop there, though - lower down his back, a different sort of ache was blooming and when Marlon shifted a bit, there was a sharp pull. He knew that feeling - it was the reward of a good fucking. Just who did he...

The memories rushed back and with a sudden start, Marlon opened his eyes and found himself draped over a very familiar chest, one heavy arm haphazardly thrown around him. He quickly calmed down again and held as still as he could, watching his mentor's sleeping face. When he shifted again, his thigh brushed something vaguely familiar.

"Oh," Marlon breathed and felt excited again. He didn't know what time it was, or what the fuck he'd thought yesterday night, but he didn't feel ashamed of waking up next to Crasher Wake after a night of very good sex with said man. Especially not when he could feel the man's morning erection pressed against him. No, Marlon didn't regret anything. Well, maybe the fact that he couldn't remember anything after coming - he'd missed out on Wake's orgasm face.

 _Maybe I can catch up now,_ he thought idly when he noticed Wake slowly waking up. Putting on a dopey grin, Marlon leaned up and surprised him with a kiss, breaking into a hoarse snicker when Wake yelped and stared at him with wide eyes. He could see the moment Wake got hit with the memories of the last night - he turned a very fetching red.

"Morning," Marlon said gleefully, despite the slight headache.

And then Wake's shocked face turned into a hesitant, yet welcome smile. "Morning."

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
